wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 34
Summary : Rand and Mat climb back toward the camp above Rhuidean, wounded and tired from their fight with the bubble of evil. It is still dark and they hope to reach camp before the blistering heat of day reaches them, but Rand doesn't think they will make it. He ponders the prophecy that he will bind the Aiel and destroy them. Couladin confronts them, accusing them of murdering Muradin. He and two others throw spears and Rand and Mat. Rand channels his sword and Mat uses the ashandarei to deflect the spears. Bair hurries down the slope to stop the fight, then tells Rand to show them the signs. Rand unbuttons the sleeves of his shirt and shows the dragon of a clan chief. Egwene, Amys, Melaine, and Seana arrive. Bair tells Rand to show all the signs, then pulls back the sleeve on his other arm which shows a second dragon, making him Car'a'carn, a chief of chiefs. Rand asks for Moiraine so she can heal Mat and himself. She is in Rhuidean still along with Aviendha and they have all been gone for seven days. The long amount of time worries him, it gives his opponents time to catch up. Lan regrets that he did not follow Moiraine, but the Wise Ones prevented him from going. Mat is patched up by the Wise Ones in their tent since they don't know healing weaves. Melaine wishes to see the wound in Rand's side but he says there is nothing that can be done since even Moiraine can not heal it. Rand asks Rhuarc how to go about informing the other clans that there is a chief of chief. Rhuarc says they should arrange to meet at Alcair Dal, a traditional meeting place for the clans. Mat comments that the name means "the golden bowl". The Wise One dreamwalkers will inform the chiefs in their dreams so that messengers to not need to be sent. Rand asks for information about his mother and Amys tells him some of Shaiel's story, how she came to the Waste anyway. Shaiel came to the Waste because of a Foretelling by Gitara Moroso―even though she had to abandon a child. Rand realizes he has a half-brother somewhere. Janduin was Rand's father, a clan chief of the Taardad, but no longer alive. Rand lays down to watch Rhuidean for any sign of Moiraine returning. He feels the time passing―time when he should be moving, so the Forsaken can't anticipate him. He asks the Wise Ones why they are helping him when he will destroy the Aiel. Bair tells him that all of the Aiel will die if they don't help but if they do help, a remnant of a remnant will survive. Aviendha finally returns and looks at him with hostility. Late in the day Moiraine finally appears. Now it is time to break the rules… Characters * Rand * Mat * Bair * Couladin * Rhuarc * Heirn * Lan * Egwene * Melaine * Amys * Seana * Moiraine * Aviendha Referenced * Shaiel * Jeade'en * Sheriam * Tam * Laman * Perrin * Gitara Moroso * Janduin * Kari al'Thor Places * Aiel Waste * Rhuidean Referenced * Tear * Cairhien * Two Rivers * Alcair Dal * Tar Valon * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.